


We Fight Together We Die Together

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Mild Language, Scott is kind of a bad friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What about Scott?”</p>
<p>“What about him?”</p>
<p>Deaton eyed the teen for a moment. “He’s going to need your help in all of this.”</p>
<p>Stiles pulled a face. “Like I needed his help when I was getting the shit beaten out of me by Gerard Argent?” he countered. “I’m not his baby sitter...”</p>
<p>“You need an alpha if you want to-”</p>
<p>“I have an alpha.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fight Together We Die Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... so this is a continuation of my hopeful thinking piece. Hopefully this one's just as good. I dunno, but I'm really hard on my writing so I'm not the best judge.
> 
> Let me just say this now: I adore Scott. I really do. But these last two seasons have just... ARGH! He's frustrating and needs a reality check. So I apologize in advance for those that don't enjoy the last bit because of that.
> 
> There will be more. I don't know when I'll be able to post it, but it will be posted. Timestamps and such, but still, updates in the verse so subscribe to the verse if you like this enough to want to find out what happens.
> 
> Thanks for joining me on this journey and for encouraging me to add more to it.

“Did... you want to shower as well?” Stiles asked, leading the way into his house. Derek trailed behind, glancing around. It wasn’t the first time he’d been inside the Stilinski house, but it was the first he’d been anywhere other than Stiles’ room. “I’m pretty sure we can find something for you to wear that isn’t... well... rags.” He added, looking over his shoulder and eying the man behind him.

Derek lifted a brow, looking to the teen. It was odd. He smelled like pack, like home, warmth. But the only change in his scent was a distinct lupine scent mixing with the previous scents. It was something completely foreign to him, and yet comforting. It fit, like a missing piece from a jagged jigsaw puzzle.

“Well?”

“Huh?” The alpha asked, snapping out of the small trance. Amused, yet tired, amber eyes smiled back at him.

“Come on. You can shower first. I’ll find you something to wear.” Stiles stated, guiding the taller deeper into the house and up the stairs. Ushering the alpha into the surprisingly clean (for a home with two men living in it) bathroom, Stiles bid him a good shower and shut the door as he left.

It was silent for a long moment after that. There was a soft shuffling around in another room as Stiles looked for something for Derek to wear. With a soft sigh, Derek stripped down and tossed the ruined shirt in the trash. The pants were salvageable. Barely. 

The feel of the hot water against sore muscles got a groan of relief from Derek as he let his shoulders sag. Allowing himself only a minute, Derek enjoyed the moment before grabbing the body wash that was definitely Stiles’ and beginning to wash the blood from his skin.

A knock sounded and the door cracked open slightly. “I’ve got clothes for you. I’ll set them on the counter and let you be...” Stiles called over, carefully stepping into the room and setting the items down. Derek tilted his head in the direction of the teen, listening to his foot falls and breathing. His heart was beating slightly faster, nervous, but nothing to be concerned about. It was more endearing.

“...Thank you.” Derek said in a normal tone of voice, knowing Stiles would hear him. The teen startled slightly, jumping and ramming into the counter.

“Ow! Shit!” he hissed, dropping onto the toilet seat lid and checking his knee as the bruise disappeared as soon as it formed.

“You alright?”

“Fine... Fine. Just, you know... enjoying these fancy new healing abilities of mine... it’s like fricken’ Wolverine...” Stiles muttered, grumbling as he ran a hand through his hair. Derek just chuckled softly, the tone almost weak.

“I’m-”

“Don’t. You. Dare. Derek Tyler Hale.” Stiles growled.

Derek blinked and shifted, looking around the shower curtain to raise a brow at the beta. “Tyler?”

Stiles gave him a look, shrugging. “Like I know what your middle name is. Call it a guess.”

“Not even close.” Derek muttered, slipping back under the spray and rinsing off, his hair now clean as well.

“Well, why don’t you tell me what your middle name is?”

A snort. “Tell me your real name. Then we’ll talk.”

The teen groaned. “You win... for now.” he muttered, watching as the shower was shut off and the towel was pulled behind the curtain. With his eyesight still adjusting, he could just make out the shadow of Derek behind the heavy fabric. He swallowed thickly, taking in the odd mixture of blood, dried leaves, dirt, and musk that was purely Derek.

The curtain pulled back and Derek stepped out, towel secured around his waist. Water beaded across his chest, a few drops trailing down his abs to the small trail of -

Stiles turned his head away and looked down at the floor. He needed to focus on something else, something actually important at the moment. Now was so not the time for his teenaged hormones to kick in.

“So.. am I an omega now?” He asked instead, deciding to get some answers while he could. There was a rustle of fabric unfolding and sliding against skin. The towel was hung up on a side hook.

“No... after last night, you’re pack.” Derek answered in his usual manner of using as few words as possible.

“But isn’t there, like... some kind of...” Stiles paused, looking for the right word.

“Acceptance? Not really. My wolf already considered you pack. You being bitten only strengthened that feeling.”

“Oh...” Stiles muttered, nodding as he kept his eyes on the floor. Bare feet appeared in his line of sight, a hand reaching out to tilt his head up.

“Don’t worry about that so much right now.” Derek stated, hazel eyes focused on amber. “For now, just focus on cleaning up and seeing your dad... We can deal with the... additions once you’ve had a chance to sleep and rest.”

Numbly, Stiles nodded and stood. He followed Derek out of the bathroom and into his room. The second he opened the door, he reeled back in shock. “Holy god, is that seriously what my rooms smells like?” He gasped, gagging slightly.

Derek tossed him an amused look. “That? That’s the normal scent of teenage boy.” He stated dryly, though clearly enjoying Stiles’ reaction.

“How the hell do you not get sick from smelling that all the time?!” Stiles whined, clamping a hand over his nose and mouth.

“You get used to it.” Derek replied, stepping inside and going over to Stiles’ dresser. The alpha was dressed in a pair of jeans from the Sheriff’s wardrobe as well as an old and faded Beacon Hills Police Department t-shirt. It was a strange sight, really, but it fit.

The alpha quickly pulled out a change of clothes for the teen and handed them over. “Shower. I’ll go make something to eat. You’re gonna need it.”

“You can cook?”

“Go.”

 

Breakfast was actually palatable. It was amazing, really. But then again, Stiles had a feeling he’d be spending a lot of time being surprised by the hidden talents of Derek Hale. It was actually kind of reassuring. But it was over too soon.

A mere hour later, they were parking in the hospital parking lot. Gripping the steering wheel, Stiles’ knuckles went white. Metal groaned under the grip as it tried to resist giving way under the pressure.

“Stiles...” Derek muttered, voice soft, barely audible to human ears. But it was enough to get Stiles’ attention. The teen blinked and glanced over to him. Nodding to where his hands were, Derek kept his gaze locked with Stiles’. “Let go, Stiles.”

Slowly, he dropped his gaze to his hands. He sat there, blinking dumbly for a few moments before he finally pried his fingers from the steering wheel. His neck and face heated up, shame settling in as he continued to feel Derek’s gaze on him, his alpha’s gaze studying him closely. Scrutinizing. “Sorry...” he whispered.

With a sigh, Derek shook his head and opened his door. “It happens. Let’s go inside before Lydia comes and finds us herself...”

Stiles just nodded, climbing out as well. The walk to his father’s room was awkwardly silent. Not because he was walking beside Derek Hale, but because he didn’t know how anyone was going to react. More specifically his father. The last time they’d seen one another they had fought. The things Stiles had said... God he was a terrible son.

A hand settled on his shoulder and Derek steered him into the room. Lydia looked up, green eyes focusing on the duo before she smiled. “I was wondering when you two would get here...” she muttered, standing and going over to hug Stiles. She hesitated for only a second when she got a good look at his face, but she still wrapped her arms around him and held him close. “Are you ok?” she whispered. Stiles just nodded, wrapping his arms around her in return and burying his face in her hair.

He was right. She did smell like strawberries.

“Stiles?”

The teen’s spine stiffened, entire body going rigid. His dad was awake. His dad was awake. Oh god, how long had he been awake?

Pulling back, Stiles looked over Lydia’s shoulder and focused on the figure of his father sitting up in bed. The man looked haggard, but better, healthier now that he was awake. There was more color to him now that he had gotten some real rest and plenty of fluids.

The man was staring back at his son with something akin to guilt and relief all thrown into one expression. It only made a weight settle heavier in Stiles’ gut. His throat tightened up and his head felt lighter, almost as if he were about to faint or fall into a panic attack. Lydia just squeezed his hand. It didn’t help. The weight on his shoulder returned and suddenly he was relaxing.

Alpha was here. Alpha would be there to back him up. Derek...

Taking a shaky breath, Stiles pulled away from Lydia and made his way to his father’s side. “Dad..” he croaked out, eyes stinging slightly. The elder Stilinski’s gaze darted between Stiles and Derek and back to his son, zeroing in on his face.

“Stiles... what happened? Are you ok?” He asked, reaching out a hand and grabbing his son’s sleeve, pulling him close. Stiles went willingly. Dropping into the chair just beside his father’s bed, he set his hand on his dad’s.

“I’m fine. Dad, I’m fine...” he reassured, throat tightening further in guilt. “I’m... I’m so sorry...”

“No.” The sheriff was shaking his head now, grabbing Stiles’ hand and squeezing. “No. I’m sorry. I should have believed you.”

“No, it’s ok-”

“It’s not. You were right. Your mother would have and I was just so tired-”

“Dad, no. I’m a horrible son. I’ve put you through hell and-”

“You’re not. You’re a gift and I love you-”

“I’m the reason you got caught up in all of this-” Stiles sobbed out, voice finally breaking. Derek took a small step forward, stopping when Stiles shook his head. “And it’s only going to get worse, Dad, I’m sorry... I’m so sorry. I lied to you since this all started and I knew I shouldn’t, but I did! And then you got wrapped up in all of this and I nearly lost you-”

“Hey... hey.” The elder Stilinski hushed, reaching out and running a hand through his son’s hair, pulling him close so he could wrap his arms around him. “Hush... relax, Stiles... relax...” he stated softly, pressing his face into his son’s hair as the sobs finally subsided.

Derek watched from the entrance to the room as Stiles broke down. He knew it was coming, but he knew that the best he could do was be there in case Stiles needed him. Until then he would just wait and let the sheriff do what he did best: be a father.

As Stiles started to settle down, the man’s gaze lifted over the top of his son’s head and focused on Derek. It was a knowing look, one that made the wolf nervous. The man knew what he was. He knew what his son had gotten mixed up in the last few years. He knew he was responsible for a good portion of it. And would only be the further cause of any future problems.

“Derek...”

“Sheriff...”

“So... werewolves....” the man sighed, running a hand through his son’s hair. Derek swallowed and nodded.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And you’re one of them... and Stiles is the only human mixed up in this?”

Stiles cringed. Derek winced. “Well...”

“I was.” Stiles muttered, pulling back and sitting up. He ran a hand through his own hair and leaned back in the chair. His limbs hung limply at his sides, entire body lax with defeat. He couldn’t avoid it. “...Derek and I finished off the rest of the alpha pack...”

“You what!?” The sheriff snapped, sitting up further in his bed and wincing slightly. Stiles’ eyes widened and he immediately tried to get his father to settle down. “No! Why the hell would you do something that stupid!?”

“Dad, please!”

“You could have died! Stiles, you’re human!”

“With all do respect, Sir...” Derek spoke up finally, surprisingly calming the raging adult across from him. “Your son managed to kill one of them and subdue another all on his own. Stiles isn’t weak. Far from it. Even before the bite...”

“The...” Blue eyes turned to focus on Stiles, wide and shocked. “You took the-”

“Deucalion bit me..” Stiles stated, setting a hand on his father’s chest. The sheriff just stared at his son, letting him explain now that he had quieted long enough to focus on what was being said. “Derek had killed Aidan and Kali was out for the count. Deucalion had hold of me and he bit me... Derek killed him, but... the bite took.” Stiles mumbled, ducking his head.

“I couldn’t stop him in time... it’s my fault, Sir.” Derek stated. Stiles lifted his head to glare at the man, eyes flashing gold. He growled, the sheriff blinking at his son and shaking his head.

“Holy shit this is happening...” he muttered, it finally sinking in.

Stiles turned to him and offered a sheepish smile. “Sorry...”

Sighing, the sheriff looked between Stiles and Derek before focusing on the Hale. “I guess we’ll be seeing you at the house more often than not...”

“If... that’s alright, Sir. Your son is pack...”

“.... Call me John, kid.”

 

Stiles didn’t remember falling asleep. He just remembers the feeling of his dad and Derek close by, both discussing recent events that had lead up to this moment in time. Their voices were soothing and Stiles’ limbs just felt heavy. So very heavy and he was so tired. And he just got comfortable, listening to the sound of his dad’s steady heartbeat under his ear and Derek’s strong pulse close by.

He came to in Derek’s bed. The loft was warm and comforting, the heavy musk of Derek surrounding the teen as he was wrapped in blankets. Humming, he turned and buried his face in the pillow beneath his head. The smell of pack enveloping him like a security blanket.

“You’re sure he’ll be alright?” Lydia’s voice carried over on a whisper. Stiles blinked open a single amber eye.

“He’ll be fine. I promise. I won’t screw up with him.. he won’t let me.” Derek reassured her, tone fond as well as serious as he made the promise. There was a higher pitched sigh that was definitely Lydia.

“Good... I’m going to want to-”

“I know. You’re always welcome here, Lydia... you’re pack too.” Derek admitted, albeit a bit grudgingly. Stiles just smirked. Turns out Sourwolf could use his words. All it took was a near death situation and a few self revelations.

“Good.” Lydia stated matter of fact like. “Because regardless I would have been around anyway. I keep my friends close. Very. Close. And besides... someone has to make sure you two are appropriately dressed to be seen in public.” she muttered, eying over the small collection of ruined shirts Derek had set aside to throw out.

Stiles shifted, sitting up and running a hand over his face. He wanted to get a better look at what was going on. This was a once in a lifetime moment to see Derek Hale face off against Lydia Martin. May the furry werewolf gods have mercy on Derek’s cold blackened soul.

Derek twitched slightly, head turning towards Stiles.The two locked gazes, Stiles offering a sleepy smile and the alpha relaxing a bit. Lydia just smirked. “Good to see you’re up.” she stated, turning to face the teen directly. “I was just stopping in to check on you. I’ll talk to you at school on Monday. Get some rest.” she stated, pivoting and leaving the loft.

“So she was seriously just checking in, then?” Stiles asked, turning his gaze back to Derek.

The man nodded, stepping over and dropping down to sit at the edge of the bed. “Scott’s been looking for you... your phone keeps ringing.” He stated, eying Stiles slightly nervous from where he was seated.

Sighing, Stiles reached over and grabbed his phone, frowning at it. 27 missed calls and 78 text messages. “Great...” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I suppose I have to go deal with this then...”

Derek just nodded, keeping his gaze steadily on Stiles. The closer he looked, the more he noted an odd worried look to the alpha’s eyes. He could feel it through the pack bond. At least he thought it was the pack bond. That could have been gas.

“What’s wrong, Sourwolf?”

Hazel eyes darted to his before dropping to the bed. He shook his head. “Nothing... 

“Like I believe that..” Stiles muttered, typing out a quick text to Scott, letting him know he would talk to him at school on Monday. “But I’ll let it go for now...” he added, setting the phone aside and running a hand through his hair. “Right now I’d rather just take a step back and try to get used to the constant buzzing in my head.”

“You’ll get used to it soon it enough. You should be able to block out sounds you don’t want to hear and focus on ones you do by the end of the week.” Derek explained, tilting his head a bit. The answer only seemed to frustrate Stiles more. Sighing, Derek reached out and set a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Try to find something calming and focus on it.”

Slumping slightly, Stiles closed his eyes. Slowly, he picked up on the heat of the wolf beside him, the steady breathing and the gentle pace of the man’s heart. He zeroed in on that, focusing on it like it was his only lifeline. Around him, the rest of the world disappeared, that heartbeat the only thing in his world.

 

The jingle of the bell over the door sounded as Stiles entered the vet’s office, looking around at the dim lighting around him. There was shuffling in the back room. The smell of animals hung heavily in the air, permeated by sick animals beginning to get better. In the kennels, the dogs and cat went nuts. Footsteps sounded and Deaton appeared, eyes widening ever so slightly as he spotted the teen and paused.

“Oh...” he stated softly, noting some change that Stiles had failed to see when he looked at himself in a mirror. “Well this is... new.”

“Yeah...” Stiles muttered, a humorless huff sounding at the beginning of it. “Yeah, tell me about it. It’s been.. a pretty crazy 24 hours.” He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest self consciously.

The man just looked him over, sighing and leaning against the counter. “How did it happen?”

“Deucalion... I went after Derek last night and we took care of the alpha pack.” Stiles replied, shrugging.

“What about Scott?”

“What about him?”

Deaton eyed the teen for a moment. “He’s going to need your help in all of this.”

Stiles pulled a face. “Like I needed his help when I was getting the shit beaten out of me by Gerard Argent?” he countered. “I’m not his baby sitter...”

“You need an alpha if you want to-”

“I have an alpha.” Stiles growled, eyes glowing gold. Deaton paused, taking a closer look at the teen.

“You mean Derek...” He stated. Stiles just held the glare. “He was never meant to be an alpha.”

“Scott was never meant to be a werewolf.” Stiles countered.

“Are you sure about that? Fate works in-”

“If you say fate works in mysterious ways and apply that only to Scott, what the hell do you call Derek? A fluke? Things happen for a reason? I don’t care about the how or why...” Stiles snapped, shaking his head. “What matters is who’s going to be there in the end beside me.”

“Scott would have your back.” Deaton stated softly.

“No. Scott would say he had my back and then run off and make some deal with the vague idea that he’s helping me.... The guy’s got a good heart, but he’s not what I want in an alpha... he’s not who I would want to follow into Hell and back out.”

Deaton lifted a brow. “And Derek is?”

The teen snorted, idly toying with a pen on the counter, a frown tugging at his lips. “Derek.... isn’t perfect. I know that. But who is?” He countered, lifting his gaze to the other. “And he knows it... but time and time again, Derek has proved that he’s always willing to go up to bat for me... and anyone else he considers his pack. He may not always do things the easiest or best ways, but he’s still trying. Like you said. He was never meant to be an alpha. But it’s what he’s got to work with. So he’s making the best of it.”

Deaton studied him for a long while before letting out a soft sigh. He stepped forward and set a hand on the teen’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I hope you know what you’re getting into..”

“My life has become a shit storm of supernatural ever since Scott was bitten. At least this I can have some control over...”

The man nodded, a small smile forming ever so faintly. “Alright then... was there something you needed?” he asked, noting the time.

Stiles shifted a bit, shrugging his shoulders. “I just... I wanted to get a few... injuries looked over.”

The man’s gaze went to the scars and he sighed. “There’s nothing I can really do about them...”

“That’s kinda what I thought. But I figured I might as well ask...” Stiles replied with a small, almost fragile smile.

Deaton just patted him on the back, stepping back towards the back room. “I’ll look into a few things.. see if I can’t find a way to make them fade a little at least... I’ll give you a call if I find anything.”

A real smile this time and Stiles straightened up. “Thanks, Deaton...” he replied, turning to leave. Reaching the door, he paused when he heard his name and looked back.

“Oh and Stiles... make sure to keep that alpha of yours in line... he’s going to need all the help he can get.”

“Way ahead of you on that one...”

 

“Stiles, relax. He’ll talk to you eventually. You know how Scott gets.” Lydia muttered, strutting beside the hunched teen as they left the school building. Most of the student body was gone by now, having left to either practices or for home the second they were released for the day. Stiles had decided to hang back, his head pounding from the excess noise around him.

“I know... I just.. Don’t know anymore...”

“It’ll be fine.” she reassured, ruffling his hair and looking up to grin at Derek, the alpha leaning against the side of the camaro. The alpha nodded in greeting.

“Stiles!”

Both teens froze, Stiles’ shoulders stiffening as the heavy scent of wolf hit him. Slowly, he turned to face Scott and Isaac. The two teens were headed in their direction, Isaac’s eyes widening first as he caught scent of Stiles.

Scott stilled, eyes wide and nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath.

“What the hell!?” he snarled, turning his attention to Derek. “You bit him!?”

Stiles groaned. “Scott, no-”

“How the hell could you bite him!? He helped you! Why the hell would you ruin his life like that!?” Scott snapped, making a move for Derek. The other alpha snarled, bracing for the attack. The collision happened with a resounding crack as the two alphas hit the ground. Claws out and teeth bared. Derek flipped them over, pinning Scott down only to get a knee to the chest.

He hit the ground close to Stiles’ feet. The new beta jumped back, stumbling into Lydia as Scott pounced once more. Blood spattered on the ground, Scott’s teeth being removed from Derek’s shoulder and a claw raking across the younger’s nose.

“Scott!” Stiles snapped, trying to get the teen’s attention. Isaac let out a distressed whine, stepping closer to Stiles in worry. Another snarl and something that almost resembled a bark as the two continued their brawl. “Derek! Stop it! Both of you!” It went ignored, Derek hitting the ground with the sound of snapping ribs.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Stiles barked. Scott froze, claws poised over Derek’s throat. Stiles stalked over, shoving Scott off of him. “Enough, both of you! My god! What is it with you two!? Is this an alpha thing!? You have to hit something to feel more like a man!?” He snapped, turning to glare at both of them in turn.

Scott snorted. “He turned you-”

Stiles’ snapped his head in the other’s direction. “No! Decualion did! I knew it was a fucking possibility! It happened! So what!? At least now I’m not some pathetic human that you have to worry about tagging along after you!”

“I never-”

“You did! You never said it, but you did! And you!” he rounded on Derek, the alpha cringing back slightly. “Don’t encourage him! It’s not helping me any!”

“He isn’t helping you any!” Scott snapped, pointing a clawed finger at Derek. The elder growled.

“Stop it! God damn it! I’m done with this!” Stiles snapped, eyes flashing gold and pulse rising. “I am so done it’s not even funny! You could have helped prevent this, Scott! You could have come with and helped us! But you didn’t! Instead I went in there on my own because, apparently, I’m the only one that has a fucking backbone left to stand up for those I consider mine and my own! I don’t care that you and Derek don’t get along all the time! I don’t care than you’re supposedly my best friend! I don’t even care that half the time I’ve been left on my own to have the ever living shit beaten out of me and still I’m expected to walk it off and help save your asses! I don’t care because I’m so close to losing my shit that I can’t even be bothered to care that the only person that can calm me down happens to be a werewolf that I used to be terrified of! He’s the only god damned one that has been there to make sure I’m alive and in the loop anymore! So you don’t get the right to be angry because I got bitten! I knew what I was getting into! I knew the risks! And I still did it! I got bitten because of me!” 

A hand settled on his shoulder, the teen breathing heavily as his voice deepened with a supernatural growl characteristic of werewolves. Twitching, he jerked and looked to the beta beside him, Isaac keeping his hand where it was, his eyes gold but understanding. Slowly, the tension started to leave Stiles’ shoulders and his eyes bled back into their normal amber.

“Stiles...” Scott whimpered, eyes filled with guilt as he tried to step closer. Isaac shook his head, Derek letting out a warning growl.

“Don’t.” Stiles growled, pausing to look back to Isaac. His gaze softened and he nodded in thanks before pulling away and stepping over to Derek. “I told you already, Scott.... you’re not my alpha... you’re my best friend...I know you well enough to never give you the chance to have that much power over me...”

Scott frowned, uneven jaw flexing as he clenched and unclenched his teeth together. “But you’ll trust him with it?”

“Because he trusts me...” Stiles stated simply, leaning into Derek’s side. Scott’s frown deepened even further. Deciding to ignore the look, Stiles turned to greet Derek properly, pressing a soft kiss to a healing claw mark on his jaw. “Let’s go home...” he muttered, Derek nodding and turning to look to Lydia.

“You coming with?”

The young woman smiled, having been watching with a satisfied expression. How long had she been waiting for someone to finally snap at them. And she knew Stiles wasn’t done with either of them, but she also knew his head was killing him from all the noise today. “I’ll meet you guys at Stiles’ house. I need to grab a few things from home first.” she stated, waving and turning to go to her car.

Watching her go, Stiles turned his gaze to Isaac when he felt the beta’s gaze on him.

The blond just smiled softly, looking between the two. “I’m glad you’re with him...” he muttered before stepping over to Scott. The unspoken “he needed it” was there, hanging heavy in the air. The beta ushered Scott away, the alpha pausing and looking back to Stiles once more.

“You’d be willing to die for him?” Scott snipped, growling softly. “Cause that’s what’ll happen if you stay with him...”

“I’m willing to fight for him, aren’t I? What happens from here on out really isn’t your business unless I decide it is...” Stiles replied, giving his friend a long, patient look. He loved Scott like a brother, but maybe he was better off cutting ties for a while.

“Come on, Scott... let it go.” Isaac muttered, pulling him away.

Scott just growled, turning his glare to Derek. “You don’t deserve him.” he stated before turning and walking passed Isaac. The blond just watched him go, frowning. He turned an apologetic look to the other two.

“It’s alright, Isaac. I’ll talk to you later?” Stiles asked, hoping to reassure the other. A small smile formed and he nodded, quickly hurrying after his alpha.

“You ok..?” Derek asked after a short period of silence.

Stiles sighed,glancing up at the slowly sinking sun, squinting against the light. “....I will be. Let’s go home?” He asked, turning his gaze back to Derek.

The alpha hummed, nuzzling his hair before getting the door for him. “Let’s go home.” he agreed.


End file.
